This invention relates in general to the display of articles and merchandise in supermarkets, stores and other display areas. More particularly, the invention relates to the display of such articles and merchandise on different types of display stands, racks and shelving.
Heretofore display devices known as foil trees have been provided for displaying foil packages in supermarkets and stores. The foil trees are typically constructed of metal rods welded together into a grid-like stand or rack. Individually packaged items can be supported on hooks which form a part of the foil tree. In certain other prior art arrangements, wire baskets containing the merchandise are secured to freestanding display racks. Various other types of wire-formed support arrangements have been provided for displaying specific types of merchandise.
Conventional display arrangements, such as foil trees, are generally suitable for only displaying certain types of merchandise. They are not readily adaptable for displaying a range of merchandise of different sizes and configurations. For example, cans and bottles are not easily suspended from foil trees. The need has been recognized for an arrangement which can be adapted for the display of a range of different types, sizes and configurations of articles and merchandise. Such an arrangement would be more convenient and less costly for the retail store. Different types of merchandise could be displayed together on a single stand or rack, as desired for purposes of aesthetics and product appeal. Such an arrangement would also permit the display stand configuration to be changed so that different products could be featured from time to time.